


Do you trust me?

by rosiedeplume



Series: Kinktoberfest [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Knifeplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiedeplume/pseuds/rosiedeplume
Summary: Natasha was in her element.





	Do you trust me?

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 2.

Natasha was in her element. 

James’s eyes were wide as he strained against his bonds. Nat eyed him coolly, at ease straddling his hips. She examined the blade in her hands - a utilitarian black tactical knife from her own stash, sharpened to perfection. She made a show of wiping the blood from the cutting edge and watched his reaction from the corner of her eye. His breath hitched and his cock was as hard as ever. 

“Shall we continue, James?” 

He nodded, his mouth working around the gag. 

She smiled. “Good.” 

Nat traced his chin with the tip of the knife, letting it catch on his stubble. She didn’t press hard enough to break the skin, but he had to keep his chin up or risk injury. She drew it down the side of his face, leaving a fine red line. He squeezed his eyes shut but didn’t move.

“You’re being so good, James.” she cooed, and trailed the knife over the already half-healed marks from earlier. His serum-infused blood worked fast.

He drew in a shuddered breath around the gag as she cut a curve down his ribs toward his hips. Nat paused to glance at his face, noted the tear tracks on his flushed cheeks, then made a matching mark on his right. Blood welled up, and a drop ran over his side to stain the sheets. 

She held the knife low over his cock. He held his breath, eyes darting between her and the blade. 

“Do you trust me?” She tipped her head to the side, careful not to move her hand.

He rolled his eyes and waved his bound hands at her, then nodded and took in a deep, slow breath.

Nat snorted at his attitude, but smiled, small and serious. She braced her free hand on his bloody chest and leaned up to press a soft kiss to his nose. “Thank you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr.](http://rosiedeplume.tumblr.com/)


End file.
